


【未授翻/哈塞/HPCD】Times Like These

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Cedric, HPCD, Hedric, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: 简介：Cedric和Harry溜进格兰芬多塔准备休息放松一下。（作者的话：lol poor draco.）
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	【未授翻/哈塞/HPCD】Times Like These

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Times Like These](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639513) by [DoggyPaddling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyPaddling/pseuds/DoggyPaddling). 



# 【未授翻/哈塞/HPCD】Times Like These

原作者：Doggypaddling

原文地址：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639513>

简介：Cedric和Harry溜进格兰芬多塔准备休息放松一下。（作者的话：lol poor draco.）

——————————————————

“——你确定这儿没人？”周六下午，Cedri在被Harry拖着走向格兰芬多休息室时问。他心里有点犹豫，因为他知道自己不该去那儿，但这就是青春期叛逆的乐趣所在，不是吗？

“你不是学生会主席吗？”Harry没有回答，而是用另一个问题反问了Cedric。“再说，我以为你很喜欢挑战呢？”

“唔，我当然喜欢。”他干巴巴地说，“我在跟你约会呢，而你一天到晚都在惹麻烦。”Harry脸上沾沾自喜的笑容充分证明了Cedric说的没错。“除此之外，我还曾参加过三强争霸赛。”

“然后因此昏迷了整整一周。”

Cedric脸颊发红地嘟囔着，说他只是失去意识了六天而已——这跟昏迷有很大差别。三强争霸赛的最后一项任务完全是一团糟，他对此的记忆也有些混乱和模糊。被Krum施了钻心剜骨是一回事，（据说）一道死咒擦着他的头皮飞过又是另外一回事了。他花了好长时间才回过神来，当他躺在圣芒戈的病床上回想着那个场景时，仍然感觉非常可怕。

当他们走到格兰芬多休息室的肖像画入口处时，Harry念出了通行口令。那是个新的口令，Cedirc没法很快记住它。格兰芬多更换通行口令的频率如此之高，高到让他这个学生会主席都有些惊讶了。如果他们不打招呼就把如此频繁地更换口令，那作为学生会主席的Cedric该如何知晓他们的各种动态？

胖女士发出一声尖笑，说他们俩肯定要做些坏事儿了，但她愿意帮他们的忙。Harry没有理会她，但也没有否认她的假设。

“万一她告诉别人怎么办？”当他们慢吞吞地朝前走时，Cedric碰了碰Harry低声问。

“随她呗。”Harry满不在乎地回答。“难道格兰芬多还有不知道我们在一起了的人吗？”

最后一项任务结束之后，那时Cedric还没从黑魔王带来的伤害之中痊愈——Harry因此开始变得心烦意乱起来——所有人都认为这两个男孩之间的关系，远不仅仅只是友情。三强争霸赛做到了霍格沃茨三年都没做到的事儿，不管在迷宫里发生了什么，都让他们的感情更加坚定了。

看见Cedric仍然皱着眉头一言不发，Harry补充道，“如果你还在担心的话，我们可以说你在做一些学生会主席的工作？”

这句话把Cedric从回忆里拉了出来。“嗯，那样应该可以。”如果接下来的走向跟Cedric想象的一样的话...那学生会主席的工作是他们绝对不可能做的。

“别想了。到了。”Harry指了指面前色调鲜艳的宽敞休息室。“喜欢吗？”

Cedric敬畏地望着这个房间，他被格兰芬多休息室里大量的红色金色物品和装饰震住了。他曾经去过拉文克劳休息室，接Cho参加圣诞晚会的那次，她休息室的整体风格比格兰芬多的稍微优雅一些。但Cedric身上那勇敢的格兰芬多狮的那一部分越来越明显了，特别是在他突然闯进了格兰芬多狮们充满勇气和无畏的世界里之后。

“有那么惊人吗？”Harry问，Cedric点点头，Harry有些意外地继续说，“我倒是最喜欢赫奇帕奇休息室。”

Cedric的学院以热情好客为名，一年级的时候，他们总是在改变休息室的摆设来满足大家的需求。这正是一名称职的赫奇帕奇学生该做的。

去年，他们布置了一些毛茸茸的抱枕和巨大的豆袋椅，坐上去的时候会发出各种奇怪的声音。Cedric的朋友甚至对其中几个豆袋椅施了咒，让其发出了奇怪的味道。但此处须知，不是所有人都喜欢这个。Harry则喜欢穿着他的隐形斗篷在豆袋椅上跳来跳去，这可把Hannah Abbott吓坏了，Cedric花了好几天才说服她，她并没有得老年痴呆。

最近来了一群准备专攻药草学的一年级学生，他们十分热爱植物，以至于在所有架子上都放上了盆栽植物，借此保证他们在入学的第一年里逐渐习惯被药草包围的感觉。他们的浴室，宿舍，甚至是书柜里都出现了植物——现在回想起来，把植物放在浴室里完全是个馊主意，但似乎没有其他人在意路过的时候，会被一根低垂着的叶片挠挠头。

Harry今年只去过Cedric的休息室一次，但他坚定地表示赫奇帕奇的休息室是有史以来最赞的休息室。

“真可惜你不能经常去，”Cedric皱着眉说，“反之亦然，我也不能常来格兰芬多休息室。”都怪那个全身粉色的神经病女人，她像只精神错乱的鹰身女妖一样插手了霍格沃茨的大小事宜。即使是一年前那个从阿兹卡班逃出来的囚犯（Barty Crouch，对吗？），作为教师来说，都比 Dolores Umbridge更称职。

“反正她进不了我们的休息室，”Harry指出了这一点。因为格兰芬多频繁地更换着口令，而赫奇帕奇采用了更加复杂的敲击木桶的方式，Umbridge根本找不到机会。

“我还是希望你带着你的隐形斗篷，”Cedric不安地说，“这样Umbridge就不会解雇我了。”他的脸色苍白得像一幅画，Harry从来没见过他这样。有那么几秒，他很庆幸自己没有戴上赫奇帕奇标志性的黑黄色围巾，但他胸前的学生会主席徽章足以让人们认出他是谁。他下意识伸手捂住了胸前的徽章，用手指感受着那冰冷的金属薄片。

“现在已经12月了，她不可能再选出一个学生会主席，”Harry皱了皱眉，发现Hermione的猫正从他们脚下溜过去。那是个喜怒无常的小东西，但Cedric已经弯下腰把它抱在了怀里。“没时间逗Crookshanks了...”

“别傻了Harry，我永远都有时间抚摸小猫咪，”Cedric对小动物的爱意几乎快实体化了。“你吃醋了吗？”

大难不死的男孩对此嗤之以鼻，夺回他男朋友的手掌，瞪了Croookshanks一眼并绕开它，牵着Cedric走向自己的房间。

今天是霍格莫德周，大部分一年级和二年级学生都出门了，冬季的第一场雪已经落下，Umbrige可没法阻止学生们玩儿雪。休息室里几乎没什么人，但就算有留下来的学生，他们也不会告密，格兰芬多从不告密，更别说是关于教他们黑魔法防御术的Harry的事儿了。

“这就是我的房间。”Harry推开门，眼前出现了一个只有无张床但空无一人的房间。“虽然没法跟你那张有着三层床垫的床比，但也挺舒服的。”

“我用了个小咒语，”Cedric咧嘴一笑，因为他知道Harry对变形咒很着迷。“我可以帮你的床施这个咒。”

“如果这样的话，Seamus和Dean就会知道你来过了。”Harry又咕哝着说，“...然后所有人都知道了。”

“那就只剩下他们不知道了。我室友去年就发现了。”Cedric叹了口气，回忆起了他的朋友们起哄，要让Ced跟他可爱的小男朋友好好亲热的事儿。

他确实这么做了，但那不是重点。

“所以...”他小心翼翼地坐在了Harry整洁的床边，感觉到了一丝不自在。“你叫我来干什么？”很显然，Harry在去上课之前非常仔细地整理过了寝室。

“不然还有什么事儿？”Harry干巴巴地说，他以为自己的意图已经够明显了。“我想...你知道的...？”

Cedric装作糊涂的样子，皱起眉问，“聊天？”

“不！绝对不是这个！”他支支吾吾地解释着，耳朵通红。“不是，呃，跟你聊天当然很好！但我，呃，就——”

“放松点，Harry。”Cedric安慰着Harry，牵着他的手将他拉进了一些。是时候安慰一下他紧绷着的神经了。Cedric用指节勾勒着Harry的下颌，握着他的下巴吻住了他。“你不用说出来。”坦白说，如果Harry真的告诉Cedric他想做什么，Cedric不知道自己会作何反应。

“那你想-”Cedric用手指拨弄着Harry乱糟糟的头发时，Harry的呼吸逐渐急促了起来。“-想-你想做什么？”

“是你的主意，你告诉我你想做什么。”Cedric轻声回答，在Harry的脖子上印下一个又一个的吻，当这个男孩忍不住开始扭来扭去时，Cedric有些得意。

“我什么都可以。”Harry说，Cedric成功了。

赫奇帕奇后退了一些，仔细考虑了起来。“什么都行？”Harry这个回答把标准定得太高了。于是他召唤了一只Harry放在行李箱里的羽毛笔，然后将其变形成了一个让Harry脸色发白的东西。“我以前从来没有做过这个，这次我想试试。”

“那-那-那是根鞭子吗？”

“嗯，没错。”Cedric不明白为什么Harry一副被吓到了的样子。他已经退到房间中央去了，眼神四处乱瞟但就是不看Cedric。

“你为什么要变一个这东西出来？！”

“你说你什么都可以的啊...你不是——”Cedric眨眨眼睛，“你不是这个意思？”

“我不是——”他绷着脸，似乎在生他自己的气。“——我不，呃，不喜欢这种...”Harry深吸了一口气。“出于显而易见的原因，我不喜欢被绑起来，或者被惩罚。”

Cedric停顿了一下，“为什么你——噢！”他感觉自己像个白痴。Harry已经告诉过Cedric关于他麻瓜亲戚的那些事儿了，在那个家里经常会出现很多惩罚。之前Cedric还觉得，Harry想要从本就应该宠爱着他的男朋友那儿得到同样待遇这件事，有点儿蠢。但他现在感觉很尴尬。“梅林啊，我很抱歉，我不是...我没想到这一点。”

一想到Harry现在已经了解到了他的性癖有多么古怪，Cedric就有些心灰意冷。如果Harry不小心告诉了他的室友的话，噢天，那就没完没了了。

他现在知道该如何处理这根鞭子了...他不敢直视Harry的眼睛，低声念出一句驱逐咒，鞭子猛地飞到房间另一头，从最近的那扇正好开着一条小缝的窗户边上掉了下去。他本来以为鞭子会变回羽毛笔，但它却完好如新地消失在了他们的视野中。

“抱歉——你刚刚是把鞭子扔到窗外了吗？”Harry努力憋笑，但他突然意识到，Cedric，一个绝不会乱扔乱放任何东西的人——就在刚才，没有把东西放回原本的位置，而是扔出了窗外。Harry偷笑着瞄了一眼Cedric的眼睛，毫不掩饰地笑了起来。

“别笑了！”Cedric自责地喊道。他越想越害怕，恐惧渗透进了他的心头。“如果有人捡到那根鞭子了——梅林，万一是个老师呢？！”

“那就有意思了！”Harry开始想象McGonogall教授偶然被那根精美的性感龙皮鞭绊倒的画面，因为Cedric是个非常注重细节的人。“想象一下McGonogall——噢！或者Flitwick捡到了！”

“或者Snape教授。”Cedric眼前仿佛已经出现了...“天哪。”他真心希望Snape绝对不要路过那根鞭子，因为Snape绝对知道那是干什么用的。

Harry抿了抿嘴。Snape惊慌失措的样子对他来说是绝对陌生的，他甚至猜测这个全身黑色的男人在学校的地下有个秘密的性爱地牢（可能还是全新未使用过的）。“Snape会偷去自己用的，但我想要回我羽毛笔。”

Cedric翻了个白眼。“你真的很坏，但也许我更坏...梅林啊——”他皱眉沉思着，“也许我们可以重新来过？”

“从哪儿开始？”Harry脸上挂着一个近乎邪恶的微笑，好奇地问。

“比如，你好，我叫Cedric——”

Harry的大笑声压住了他的声音，他握住Cedric的手腕。“不许后退，只能前进！”

“很有深度的话呢，Potter先生。”

Harry哼哼一声把Cedric推倒在他的床上。“行了，玩笑已经妨碍我做真正想做的事儿了。”

“噢？我以为你就想做这个呢。”

这时，Harry起身压住Cedric，跨坐在他的腰上，绿色的双眼里闪烁着让Cedric意想不到的调皮光芒。赫奇帕奇念出一句咒语合上了床帘，将他们与外界隔绝了起来，一条小束阳光透过床帘的缝隙洒进床铺。“把你的魔杖放一边儿去，在它被折断之前...”Harry低声咕哝着。

Cedric顺从地把魔杖扔向床边，木棍滚落在了地板上。“如果你现在突然变成一只食肉巨怪，那我可没有任何保护自己的方法咯。”

“我敢说Umbridge才是霍格沃兹唯一一个食肉巨怪。”Harry窃笑着回答。这一番关于恶心怪兽的玩笑话，本应该对他们所做的事儿有所影响的，但能在这激情一刻开玩笑的Harry，让Cedric明白了这一切都没什么好害羞的。

“Potter先生，真拿你没办法。”Cedric叹了口气，即使此刻他的男朋友把他搞得有些糊涂了，但他也毫不担心。

Harry俯下身叼住Cedric的嘴唇，手指在他的胸前划动，一路向下游走，对付起了他衬衫上的那一排纽扣。

穿着一身优雅白灰色衣服的Cedric，与穿着黑色套头衫的Harry形成了鲜明的对比，朝上卷起的套头衫之下露出了Harry苍白的皮肤。尽管Cedric此刻非常想脱掉自己的衣服，但他还是忍住了，让Harry解开了他衬衫上的最后一颗纽扣。衬衫朝着两侧大敞开着，Cedric的皮肤感受到一阵初冬的寒意。

当Harry开始在他的锁骨上留下一个个湿热的吻时，他用手梳理着男孩儿乱糟糟的头发。“我们是不是该——”他倒吸一口气，“我该施个无声无息咒吗？”

“不用。”Harry贴在他的颈侧低声说，“让他们听。”反正他们还有好几个小时，如果Dean或者Seamus在这途中（以gay之名行gay之事）进来了的话，他们也很快就会意识到Harry和Cedric在做什么。更不用说Neville了，除非他不在其他地方忙碌，否则没人会打断Harry他们的。

“其实我们可以去有求必应屋的，”Cedric喘息着说，“想多大声就多大声。”想在寄宿学校找个地方亲热，实在不是一件容易的事儿。

“有求必应屋已经被你变成一个下流的性爱地牢了。”Harry脱口而出，Cedric怒视着他。不幸的是，赫奇帕奇实在不太擅长瞪人，Harry忍不住笑了起来。“你还瞪我？那根鞭子的细节可是非常精细呢，连——”

“别说了，Harry！”他慌到快失去理智了。Cedrci承认，由于他对各种书籍的热爱，让他在一次偶然情况下接触到了色情小说。但当他变出一根和他最爱的色情小说里一模一样的鞭子时，他自己也惊呆了。

“我在逗你呢，放轻松。”Harry笑嘻嘻地说，尽管Cedric知道Harry关于性爱地牢的那句评论并没有错。

“脱了。”他果断地伸出手揪住Harry的套头衫下摆，慢慢朝上拉，然后将套头衫和他们身上的其他衣服丢在了床边。

Harry没有抗议，只是俯下身专心地将他们的嘴唇贴在一起。即使没有睁开眼睛，Cedric也能感觉到Harry踢掉了他的运动裤。他们已经准备好懒洋洋地在床上度过这一天了，但Cedric还是穿上了他最喜欢的那条长裤。也许他就是喜欢为了Harry打扮自己，这又不是什么坏事儿。

“Cedric——把你裤子解开。”Harry皱起眉，手指笨拙地拨弄着他长裤上的纽扣。

“耐心点儿，Harry。”Cedric轻责道，他倒不是很急于开始前戏...但也许他们已经玩儿够了。这已经是他们的，也许是第三次了。前两次包含着大量尴尬的摸索。而这次，感觉很正常。他单手解开了自己裤子上的纽扣，然后在努力从裤子里挣脱出来的过程中，逐渐烦躁了起来。

“噢，看在梅林的份上...”Harry不情不愿地朝后退了一点，给Cedric让出足够的空间，好让他脱下的裤子。Cedric只用了不到半秒就扯掉了裤子，Harry立刻再次压在了他的身上，抚摸着他的腹部。

但Cedric不会让Harry就这样压制住他的。这是Cedric设下的一个小圈套，他朝着Harry的内裤伸出手，当那个男孩儿短促地尖叫了一声之后，他抬起头，眼含笑意望向他，“Cedric你敢——”赫奇帕奇一把握住了他的勃起，用大拇指指腹缓缓地磨蹭着顶端正在渗出前液的小孔。

Harry压下一声呻吟，随着Cedric的抚摸晃动了起来。他本应该料到的，在分开了这么久以后，他一定会非常渴望Cedric的触碰。这个夏天真的不好过，Cedric的康复的过程不算轻松，而Harry则被魔法部的各种胡扯谬论纠缠着。他们在八月遇见了彼此，接着是十月——然后是现在的十二月，他们的相遇相识就像是有某种规律似的。

“我不会让你射的。”

Harry瞪大了双眼，眼珠几乎都快掉出来了。“这不公平！”

“很公平。因为你今天考验我很多次了，我也得考验考验你，”他的声音有些低哑，“但或许你可以说服我睁一只眼闭一只眼？我有时也可以很宽宏大量的。”

Harry停了下来，呼吸逐渐平稳，他的目光在那只仍然握着他阴茎的手掌，和Cedric脸上懒洋洋的笑容之间游移。他似乎明白了Cedric的言下之意，尽管他花了好一会儿才想明白。“好吧，我有时也可以很有说服力的。”

Cedric收回手将其垫在自己的脑后，Harry急促地喘息了一口，埋头靠近了Cedric今天还未被触碰过的下身。年长男孩的阴茎被内裤布料紧紧包裹住，等待着释放，但他决意再坚持一会儿——为了惹恼在高潮边缘的Harry。

下一秒，Harry就拽下了他的内裤，舌尖触上了他的阴茎顶端，Cedric不得不咬紧嘴唇以免自己呻吟得太过大声。

Harry做得很好，可在几个月之前，他还在担心自己会不小心咬到Cedric，而现在他却如此坚定地要做这个。到目前为止，对Cedric来说这不算什么问题，他甚至还想多来几次，或许这就是他的古怪的小癖好之一吧。“就这样，Harry。”他喘息着说，“非常棒。”

Harry哼哼着回应了一声，嘴唇仍然紧紧包裹着Cedric的阴茎，用手指环住了他的阴茎底部。

Cedric用力吞咽着，“继续，宝贝。”

他看见Harry的耳朵变红了，但却不是因为床帘之内火辣的氛围。是因为尴尬。Harry也许没想到Cedric能叫得这么大声，但这正是Cedric的计划。他们以往的几次都只有低声的呻吟——偶尔会有几句稍微大声一些的‘yes’，但除此之外，他们不会说其他话。

Cedric闭上双眼深吸一口气，Harry开始上下撸动着他的阴茎，同时用舌尖取悦着他。“梅林啊，Harry。”他低声说，“太棒-你太棒了...”

当Harry把他完全吞进了嘴里时，Cedric立刻被快感征服了-他射了。他迟钝地睁开双眼，发现Harry还趴在他的两腿之间，一股细细的精液顺着Harry的嘴角流了下来...这是他能幻想到的最性感的画面，而现在他亲眼所见了这个画面。

“你把我作弄你的计划都毁掉了，”Cedric抱怨道，他还沉浸在高潮的余韵中没缓过来。Harry的嘴巴什么时候这么厉害了...？

“抱歉。”Harry简短地回答（但他绝不是不是真心的抱歉），“那你准备好履行你的承诺了吗？”

“我不记得有承诺过什么，”Cedric哼哼道，但他的脑海里已经出现了一副Harry不顾一切地想要高潮的画面，这画面对他刚刚射完，但却立刻再次硬挺起来的阴茎没有任何帮助。“但我猜我可以给你点儿安慰。”

“比如呢？”Harry屏息着问，他脸颊通红，头发比往常更乱。

“这样。”Harry还没来得及思考，Cedric就抓住了他的手臂把他按在了床上，改变了他俩的位置。他骑在Harry身上，扬起一根眉毛，“那么现在，Potter先生...”

“嗯，Diggory先生？”Harry有些困惑地问。

“我要好好宠坏你，给你想要的一切。”

Draco Malfoy在初冬的雪地里重重地踏着步子，表情十分阴郁。他试图激怒Potter，但似乎被无视了——这感觉很不爽。

他皱着眉，仰起头盯着格兰芬多塔。里面应该没人，因为里面没有任何声音。也许是因为霍格莫德周，Potter和他的蠢货小分队都去霍格莫德了。

“你说Harry完事儿了吗？”一个二年级学生不耐烦地问，他的头发上全是雪花。

“亲热到底要花多长时间啊？”另一个二年级生在寒风中惨兮兮地吸了吸鼻子。

Draco发现这很有趣——因为这些小孩儿不怕在他面前讲话。他眯起眼睛。Potter是不是和...Diggory在一起？学生会主席和大难不死的男孩儿...如果Umbridge教授知道了这个...！

他得意地笑了笑，准备去Umbridge的办公室告发他么。Draco轻蔑地点点头，转身准备离开——

这时，一根棕色的皮鞭从敞开的窗户里飞了出来，把他砸进了雪地里。

****~end~** **


End file.
